


Not So Empty

by Hell_13th



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Human Experimentation, Identity Swap, M/M, MT!Prompto, Papa! Ardyn, Spoiler Chapter 11, Spoiler chapter 13, Versus!Prompto, mention of suicide
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_13th/pseuds/Hell_13th
Summary: Kumpulan #NulisRandom2k17 Edisi Prompto relate dengan bermacam pairing dan plot. Beware Spoiler of the game. Tag bakal ditambah setiap apdet.





	1. Not So Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler chapter 11, headcanon for the episode Prompto DLC. 
> 
> Final FAntasy XV (c) Square Enix

Ardyn mengembalikan senjatanya, pistol pemberian Noctis, hadiah atas penerimaannya sebagai Crownsguard. Rasanya baru kemarin ia menerimanya, bagaimana bahagianya ia saat pertama kali memegangnya. Tapi kini Noctis membencinya, setelah tahu siapa sesungguhnya dirinya. Prompto masih terbayang bagaimana mata biru itu penuh dengan rasa benci yang ditunjukan padanya, bagaimana sang pangeran tak main-main ingin menebas tubuhnya dengan pedang miliknya.

_"Poor little Prompto, getting dump by his owner."_

Sang c _hancellor_ mengoloknya dengan tatapan merendahkan, tangannya terulur, mencoba mengangkat dagu Prompto dengan jari-jarinya. Namun, ia tak mau membiarkan Ardyn menyentuhnya, dengan tatapan tajam ia menggerakan tubuhnya menjauh.

_"Hemm... well, he isn't your owner in the first place tho."_

_"He isn't my owner! He is my friend!"_

_"Are friend try to kill their friends this days in Lucis?"_

_"He doesn't want to kill me!"_

_"Then why he push you from the train?"_

Promtpo terdiam. Ia tahu sesungguhnya di sisi terdalam hatinya pun bertanya-tanya, kenapa Noctis ingin membunuhnya? Kenapa Noctis mendorongnya dari kereta.

_"He... He must had a reason?"_

_"Reason? As such angry because you betray his trust?"_

_"I never betray him!"_

_"Really? Then tell me about this mark."_

Dengan gerakan cepat, Ardyn mencengkram pergelangan tangan kanannya. Prompto bisa merasakan ibu jarinya menelusup ke balik bandana yang di kenakannya. Rasa takut pun merayap ke sekujur tubuhnya.

_'He know!'_

Prompto berusaha lepas dari cengkraman sang chancellor, di antara rasa panik tentang dirinya yang terekspos. Namun, Ardyn tak berkutik dengan apa yang dilakukannya, seringaian justru terukir di wajahnya. Seperti senang dengan rasa takut yang menguasai Prompto.

_"Did you want to know what this mark mean?"_

_"Let me go!"_

_"I wonder, i know i saw this mark before. Oh, yeah! They had the same tatto as you!"_

Ardyn kini menggeretnya dan menghadap para MT yang berbaris di depan kapal imperial.

_"What a surprise, eh Prompto?"_

_"No you lie?!"_

_"Oh i'm not lying and i know you know it."_

_"I'm not them!"_

_"Prompto you can't deny what you are! You can't deny your all your brother!"_

_"They are not! I'm not one of them!"_

_"Oh it'll hurt their feeling you know? Or you didn't had heart as they are?"_

_"I had, but..."_

_"You think you more than they? What a highty mighty you are Prompto? And you even kill them with cold heart. You are not different than them."_

_"They didn't had soul! Iggy said that!"_

_"Ignis didn't know everything but you know. Yet you still kill them."_

_"I... I'm not..."_

Prompto tahu Ardyn hanya ingin memanipulasinya, bagi sang _chancellor_ semua ini adalah permainan. Prompto sangat tahu ini, seperti yang sering Gladio katakan, tapi bagaimana pun kata-kata Ardyn nyatanya mengandung kebenaran. Prompto melihat barisan pasukan MT yang bergeming di depannya, berdiri di bentangan salju Gralelia, menunggu komando. Ia tahu ia tidak seperti mereka, Prompto tak mempunyai mata merah menyala yang menatap kosong. Ia berbeda. Ia manusia bukan seonggok pasukan zombie.

_"If you still think you are different, i guess i'll just leave you and your brother to make you believe. See you my lil' MT!"_

Dan Ardyn kembali masuk ke dalam kapal itu, meninggalkan ia di depan pasukan MT yang kini mulai menatapnya.

_"Wait!"_

Tapi Ardyn mulai menutup pintu gerbang kapal, topinya melambai mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Prompto hanya bisa menatap kepergiaan sang _chancellor_ dengan mata membulat, hingga suara-suara senjata dan tubuh pasukan MT yang mulai bergerak mengalihkan perhatiannya. Para MT itu kini siap menyerangnya dan Prompto tak lagi tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Jika dirinya benar adalah MT, maka pasukan itu adalah saudaranya yang tak seberuntung dirinya terselamatkan. Perut Prompto terasa di balik, tapi ia tak punya kesempatan untuk merasakan apapun. Karena nyatanya ia lebih sayang nyawanya dibanding memikirkan tentang perasaannya.

_'I'm sorry...'_


	2. Why Dino?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis hanya tidak mengerti kenapa harus Dino?
> 
> Dino/Prompto Slight! Noctis/Prompto. After 10 years in crystal. Spoiler chapter 13 and 14. Before the last campfire/extra credit scene

Talcott bercerita panjang tentang perubahan yang terjadi selama sepuluh tahun kepergiannya, Noctis sendiri tak menyangka selama itu ternyata ia berada dalam kristal. Sepemahamannya baru kemarin ia tersedot masuk ke dalam benda itu, tapi melihat perubahan penampilannya dalam kaca spion dan bagaimana Talcott kini tumbuh sudah cukup membuatnya percaya pada perkataan pemuda itu.

"Sepertinya Prompto benar-benar akan menikah sekarang."

Noctis tentu saja terkejut dengan perkataan Talcott, ia memang sedang membicarakan ketiga temannya dan menceritakan tentang Prompto yang kini bergabung dengan para Hunter. Pembicaraan tentang pernikahan tentu saja mengejutkannya, terlebih dengan rasa tak nyaman di dadanya.

"Dengan Cindy?"

"Tidak, tidak. Cindy menikah dengan pekerjaannya, Prompto sudah lama menyerah mengejar wanita itu. Prompto kini bersama Dino, kau masih ingat dengan jurnalis terkenal itu?"

Lagi-lagi sang raja tanpa mahkota terkejut mendengarnya.

"Apa? Dino? Tidak mungkin."

"Aku tak bohong. Prompto membawanya ke Hammerhead, kau akan menemuinya nanti."

Noctis hanya terdiam. Rasa tak nyaman di dadanya kini menjadi rasa sakit dan panas yang tak menyenangkan, entah kenapa ia sangat kesal. _Menikah dengan Dino, kenapa?_

Noctis tahu ia tak boleh kesal, Prompto menikah itu urusannya. Lagipula sepuluh tahun telah berlalu tanpa dirinya, dia tak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi. Dino mungkin saja telah berubah, meski rasanya ia masih merasa itu mustahil. Ia dan sahabatnya kini telah menginjak usia 30, tentu pernikahan bukanlah hal yang janggal. Dirinya sendiri direncanakan menikah pada usia 20 tahun, meski akhirnya berujung gagal dengan tragis. Noctis tak seharusnya kesal dengan berita itu, ia harusnya senang akhirnya temannya mendapatkan orang dicintai dan mencintainya.

Prompto telah bahagia, meski kebahagiaan itu bukan berasal dari dirinya.

Lagi pula, hal yang akan ia beritahu pada ketiga sahabatnya bukanlah berita baik. Jikalau Noctis memaksakan perasaannya, Prompto tak akan bahagia. Baik dengan perasaannya yang tak mencintainya ataupun jika ia memang mencintainya juga, Prompto hanya akan berakhir sakit. Noctis tak menginginkannya. Takdirnnya yang payah tak perlu dibagi pada orang yang paling dicintainya. Biarlah kisah Luna menjadi pelajarannya, Prompto tak perlu berakhir sama.

Maka ketika ia menginjakan kaki di Hamerhead dan diserbu ketiga temannya, Noctis memasang senyum terbaiknya. Membiarkan rindu membasuh perasaannya karena akhirnya bisa bertemu mereka kembali. Tapi nyatanya penasihatnya, Ignis, meski tak dapat melihat wajahnya dapat merasakan kejanggalan sikapnya. Terlebih ketika Prompto undur diri untuk membawa seseorang menemuinya.

"Kurasa kau sudah mendengarnya?"

"Talcott memberitahuku. Tak menyangka orang itu Dino."

"Dino membuktikan dirinya layak, itu yang membuat kami menerimanya."

"Aku tahu, kalian tak mungkin membiarkan Prompto bersama orang yang akan menyakitinya."

"Sepuluh tahun ini begitu berat, terlebih untuk Prompto. Frekuensi Ardyn mengganggu dirinya begitu sering dibanding kami. Kami tak tahu hal itu sebelumnya, Prompto tak pernah mengatakan apapun, aku tahu ada yang ia sembunyikan, hingga akhirnya terlambat. Hunter yang bersamanya menghubungi kami, Prompto mencoba melakukan usaha bunuh diri."

"Apa?"

"Itu terjadi lima tahun lalu," Gladio ikut menjelaskan. "Saat kami sampai di Duscae, Dino sudah bersamanya. Sepertinya ia yang menemukan Prompto dan merawatnya sampai kami datang. Nyatanya Ardyn belum puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya di Gralea."

"Setelah itu kami tak lagi berpisah dengannya, walau akhirnya Prompto memaksa dan Dino meyakinkan kami. Terkahir kami bertemu dengannya dia mengumumkan pertunangannya."

Noctis terdiam, kemarahannya kini tertuju pada Ardyn, orang itu ternyata tidak berhenti brengseknya. Suara Prompto yang memanggilnyalah yang membuyarkan lamunannnya, sahabatnya itu menggeret seseorang menuju padanya, Dino. Noctis tak tahu ia siap atau tidak merelakan Prompto, tapi saat ini ia tak lagi punya kesempatan. Jadi dia hanya berdeiri tegak dan sebaik mungkin untuk siap.

"Noct, aku ingin mengenalkan padamu. Aku tahu kau sudah kenal padanya, umm... dan mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat, tapi aku benar-benar ingin kau tahu.."

"Prompto, tenanglah."

Dino mencium tangan Prompto, wajah sahabatnya langsung memerah. Ia pun menatap Noctis yakin dan mengucapkannya.

"Noct, kenalkan tunanganku, Dino! Kami berjanji akan menikah saat kau kembali, karena aku ingin kau datang."

Noct hanya bisa tersenyum, hatinya sesungguhnya sakit. Tapi ia berusaha mengindahkannya, temannya sedang bahagia saat ini. Sayang sekali, Noctis harus mengecewakannya setelah ia menunggu kedatangannya dan menahan kebahagiannya. Kenapa takdirnya begitu payah?

"Selamat kalau begitu Prompto. Aku senang akhirnya kau menemukannya."

"Yeah... Dino benar-benar baik."

Noctis hanya menariknya pada pelukan, seperti yang ia lakukan pada Ignis sebelumnya. Oh betapa ia begitu menyayangi sahabatnya.

Sebelum mereka berangkat menuju Insomnia untuk misi terakhir menemui Ardyn dan mengembalikan cahaya di dunia, Dino menemuinya.

"Kau tahu, ia tak pernah berhenti mencintaimu. Aku rela mundur jika ia memintanya."

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya."

"Kenapa? Aku tahu kau mencintainya juga."

"Prompto sudah memilihmu, lagi pula takdirku begitu payah."

"Hmm?"

"Berjanji saja kau akan membuatnya bahagisa selamanya, itu permintaanku."

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan, tapi aku berjanji karena aku begitu mencintainya."

"Kalau begitu, biarlah demikian."

Noctis telah menetapkan hatinya, menerima takdirnya sepenuhnya. Lagi pula ia melakukan ini untuk orang-orang yang dicintainya. Dan sekarang ia pun tak perlu takut meninggalkan orang yang paling dicintainya. Prompto akan tetap bahagia, dan ia mempercayakan itu pada Dino.

Kenapa harus Dino? Noctis telah mengerti kenapa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gue sebel banget ama endingnya. 10 tahun pergi, ketemu sebentar trus pergi lagi. WTF.............


	3. Versus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto menyebutnya Versus.
> 
> Versus!Prompto, Prompto, and Noctis. Spoiler chapter 13. Kepribadian ganda. Mention Human Eksperimen

Prompto menyebutnya Versus.

Sebagai bentuk kebalikan sifatnya. Versus lebih agresif dari dirinya, lebih berani dari dirinya, lebih berandal. Versus mengisi kekurangan pada dirinya. Prompto menyukai Versus, karena berkat dirinya Prompto bisa menjadi lebih di mata dunia.

Namun, Versus mengingkan Noctis juga, dan Prompto tak tahu apa reaksi sang pangeran jika mengetahaui rahasianya.

Bahwa ia mempunyai kepribadian lain, hadiah dari ayahnya yang mengutuknya karena kabur.

Selama ini, ia dan Versus berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tak membuat orang lain curiga. Prompto dan Versus tak mempunyai orang lain di sekelilingnya. Versus terlalu meledak-ledak, sedang Prompto terlalu pemalu dan _insecure_. Orang-orang hanya menganggapnya aneh, hingga Noctis datang ke dalam hidup mereka.

Prompto berusaha mengimbangi Versus, ia tak ingin menganggap dirinya aneh. Prompto ingin berteman dengan sang pangeran, maka ia harus sebaik mungkin bisa layak. Versus tak begitu peduli, ia selalu yakin Noctis akan berteman dengan mereka apa adanya. Walau begitu Versus tak menghalanginya untuk berubah hingga Promto pun berhasil.

Namun, nyatanya semua tetap saja tak bertahan lama. Noctis rupanya selalu memperhatikannya, sekadar begitu rahasianya pun terancam.

"Kau terkadang seperti dua orang."

"A-apa maksudmu, Noct? haha..."

Tawa Prompto jelas dipaksakan, Noctis masih menatapnya intens.

"Hari ini kau memakai kaos hitam, bandana hijau, dan rambutmu ditata rapi. Lusa lalu kau memakai kaus putih, jaket abu-abu, barkelet kulit, dan rambutmu berantakan."

Versus! Sudah dia bilang agar rambutnya di tata rapi, kepribadiannya yang lain itu malas sekali menata rambut.

"Oh yah? Aku hanya ingin mencoba _style_ baru saja."

"Setiap tiga hari sekali? Dan gayamu kembali lagi."

" _Well, yeah_?"

"Oh."

Prompto tahu itu alasan bodoh, tapi ia juga tahu Noctis tak pernah memaksanya menjelaskan sesuatu yang tak ingin ia katakan. Jadi untuk saat itu Prompto aman.

Walau begitu Prompto berusaha lagi mengimbangi Versus, karena Versus tak mau berkerja sama. Versus masih yakin Noctis tak masalah dengan rahasia mereka, tapi Prompto tetap takut. Rambutnya pun ia bentuk sedemikian rupa mencoba menyamakan Versus, barkeletnya ia ganti juga, satu-satunya yang membedakan hanya warna jaket dan kausnya, itu tak menonjol jadi Prompto tak menggantinya.

Namun, lagi-lagi semua itu tak cukup Ardyn datang dan mengancamnya. Prompto begitu takut pada sang _chancellor_. Hingga Zegnautus memaksanya membuka rahasianya.

Versus saat itu setuju untuk tak memberitahu Noctis tentangnya, nyatanya ia pun takut ketika Noctis menyerang mereka. Versus ingin marah, walau ia menyukai Noctis tapi Prompto tetaplah nomor satu baginya. Kemudian Noctis datang, semuanya pun jelas Ardyn lah yang membuat Noctis menyerangnya. Prompto merasa lega, dan kali ini Prompto lah yang yakin bahwa sang pangeran tak masalah dengan rahasianya. Lagi pula jika Noctis membencinya, ia tak akan terkejut lagi karena ia telah melihatnya di kereta.

"Kenyataannya aku sama seperti mereka. Noct, dulu kau pernah bilang aku seperti dua orang 'kan? Kau benar, di dalam diriku ada orang lain, aku memanggilnya Versus. Orang yang kau temui setiap tiga hari sekali itu adalah dia. Maafkan aku..."

"Hey, kenapa kau meminta maaf, Prom? Aku sudah tahu sejak lama, _well_ sekarang aku tahu nama dirimu yang lain itu. Aku tak pernah mempermasalahkannya."

"Tapi aku tak bisa merubah siapa aku, apa aku."

"Sejak kapan memang aku peduli? Kau tak pernah menganggapku pangeran. Kau, Prompto atau Versus tetaplah sahabatku."

Prompto saat itu tak bisa berkata apapun, ia hanya menangis. Selama ini ia selalu takut tak ada yang mau menerima Versus, tapi Noctis menerima mereka. Sebagai orang yang berbeda dan mengaggapnya sama-sama sahabatnya.

"Terima kasih, Noct!"

Dalam dirinya ia bisa merasakan Versus mengatakan hal yang sama. Akhirnya seseorang menerima mereka apa adanya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gue sangat suka ide dua Prompto ketemu Noctis XV


	4. Papa!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apa yang Prompto pikirkanlah yang paling penting.
> 
> Papa!Ardyn and Prompto. AU!

Ardyn memang eksentrik, mulai dari gaya berpakaian, gaya bicara, dan lainnya, tapi Prompto tak pernah malu mempunyai papa seperti dirinya. Ardyn dibalik keeksentrikan dan gaya flamboyannya adalah ayah yang sangatlah protektif dan penyayang.

Namun, sayangnya semua itu tidak cukup karena Regis, raja sekaligus ayah Noctis tidak suka padanya.

Prompto sesungguhnya merasa berdosa tiap kali bermain dengan Noctis, dan tiap kali menerima kebaikan Regis. Sang raja hanya tak suka pada Ardyn bukan pada Prompto ucapnya, walau Prompto selalu bertanya-tanya apakah tidak mungkin Regis dapat menerima Ardyn?

"Masalahnya tak semudah itu Prompto."

"Memang serumit apa kalau begitu?"

"Tanyalah pada ayahmu, bukan hakku berbicara di belakangnya."

Regis begitu baik, Prompto sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa sang raja begitu membenci ayah angkatnya.

"Aku tak pernah melarangmu bermain dengan bocah manja itu atau memintamu membenci ayahnya. Yang aku minta hanya jangan paksakan hubungan kami menjadi baik, Prompto."

Itu jawaban Ardyn sewaktu ia bertanya tentang bagaimana jika Regis dan ayahnya berbaikan. Setelah itu Prompto menyerah. Lagi pula ia tak ingin lagi melihat tatapan benci ayahnya saat mengatakan hal itu, Prompto sama sekali tak mengenal papanya ketika ia marah.

"Hey, Noct? Apakah kau benci papaku?"

"Hemm? Ya kurasa."

"Heeeeeh!? Tapi kenapa?"

"Ayahmu creeepy, aku tak suka dia dekat-dekat denganmu."

"Dia papaku, kau yang creepy."

"Entahlah, aku pernah bermimpi dia bukan ayahmu dan dia menyakitimu, juga membuatku menyaktimu."

"Dan kau percaya pada mimpi?"

" _Well_ , kadang mimpiku suka menjadi nyata."

"Papaku tak akan melakukan hal itu, Noct! Dia menyayangiku!"

"Kalau memang kau percaya begitu, maka kau tak perlu mendengarkan perkataanku."

"Eh?"

"Kau terlalu mendengarkan perkataan orang, Prom. Kalau kau yakin dengan ayahmu adalah ayah yang baik sedunia, ya tak usah dengarkan orang lain. Ayahku raja, tidak semua orang menyukainya, tapi aku tak peduli pendapat orang lain. Yang aku tahu aku menyayanginya dan itu sudah cukup. Baik bagiku dan ayahku. Dan kurasa, meski aku tak menyukai Ardyn, dia juga berpikir sama. Yang paling penting adalah pendapatmu tentangnya."

Prompto berkedip mencerna perkataan Noctis. Baru kali ini sahabatnya itu bicara sepanjang itu, tapi yang paling penting kebenaran kata-katanya. Apa yang paling penting adalah perasaan Prompto pada ayahnya, tidak peduli jika semua orang membencinya. Lagi pula Ardyn pun bukankah selalu berpikir begitu. Dulu saat orang-orang memusuhi mereka karena asal mereka, Ardyn tak pernah peduli. Ia hanya terus mengatakan bagaimana ia menyayangi Prompto.

Sore itu Prompto pulang terburu-buru. Saat ia menangkap sosok papanya, ia langsung memeluknya.

"Aku sayang papa!"

Ardyn hanya mengangkat alisnya satu, tapi ia membalas pelukannya.

" _Well_ , apa yang bocah manja itu katakan padamu, eh?"

Prompto tak menjawab, hanya terus memeluk erat ayahnya. Lagi pula ia tahu Ardyn tak perlu jawaban, karena jelas ia mengerti.


	5. Bocah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loqi Tummelt adalah bocah tengil yang tidak pantas dapat Prompto! Menurut Noctis.  
> Loqi/Prompto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya dia gagal lagi yang mulia bikin drabble setiap hari, bodoh sekali hahaha....... /orz  
> Tapi tenang gue bakal bikin terus, doakan aku ya! /heh

Kalau ada yang bertanya seperti apa Loqi Tummelt pada seorang Prompto Argentum, maka ia akan menjawabnya sebagai pria yang lucu.

Pada kenyataannya Loqi jauh dari kata lucu, selain _baby face-_ nya mungkin. Noctis sangat tahu bahwa Loqi Tummelt adalah bocah paling tengil sejagat raya, ini dikatakan oleh pangeran yang selalu dianggap bocah tengil oleh orang sekelilingnya. Herannya, sahabatnya begitu jatuh pada pesona si bocah tengil itu.

Noctis sangat tahu Prompto menyukai siapapun dan apapun yang lewat di depannya, dan sepertinya Loqi memanfaatkan keinosenan karibnya itu dengan menerima perasaannya.

"Tch! Aku sangat yakin Loqi hanya ingin mempermainkan Prom!"

"Atau itu hanya karena kau cemburu sahabatmu tak lagi punya waktu banyak bersamamu?"

"Itu juga! Tapi _Specs_ , kalau kau bertemu dengannya, kau pasti akan setuju denganku!"

Ignis hanya memutar bola matanya sambil menyesap kopi Ebony _favorite_ -nya.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya, dan aku tidak merasa dia pria yang tidak baik."

"Cih, dia hanya cari muka pasti! Dan kapan kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Saat menjemput Prompto dua hari lalu, kau memintaku menjemputnya datang untuk belajar bersama sementara saat itu hujan. Loqi sedang bersamanya dan Prompto memperkenalkannya padaku. Dia memang sedikit punya mulut yang tajam, tapi ketika memandang Prompto dia berubah."

"Heh?! Dia di rumahnya? Prom bahkan tidak pernah membiarkanku masuk ke rumahnya! Dan kau bilang dia berubah sikap? Itulah yang kumaksud! Dia tengil! Hanya di depan Prompto dia jadi ramah, apa-apaan?! dasar cari muka!"

"Noct, kau lah yang tengil."

"Hey! Apa maksudmu Iggy?! Ignis!"

Sang penasihat tak menggubris panggilan asuhannya, dia tidak tahu ternyata seberapa idiotnya Noctis. Mungkin karena kemampuan sosialnya yang begitu payah, jadi si pangeran itu tidak mengerti sama sekali arti sikap Loqi pada Prompto. Ignis hanya menghela nafas dan mencuci piring bekas tempat kue cemilan dan membiarkan Noctis yang masih misuh di ruang tengah.

* * *

 

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa sepertinya Noctis tidak menyukaimu, Loqi."

Prompto memainkan Milshake miliknya sambil menatap kekasihnya, Loqi. Mereka sedang berkencan di _Caffe_ milik Crowe Altius di dekat taman kota.

"Tch! Dia itu bocah tengil yang punya titel pangeran."

"Ugh, dia juga menyebutmu tengil, dan Noctis tidak tengil, Loq!"

"Apa dia menyebutku tengil? Awas saja nanti!"

"Loqi jangan begitu!"

"Tch! Baiklah. Kalau dia bukan sahabatmu, sudah pasti tidak selamat dia!"

"Aku sudah bilang padanya kau tidak tengil, jadi tenang saja."

Loqi ingin sekali mencubit pipi Prompto, memangnya dengan kekasihnya itu membelanya si pangeran tengil berhenti menjelek-jelekannya. Tapi Loqi terlalu sayang pada Prompto, jadi dia mencium pipinya saja dan menenggelamkan hidungnya pada lekuk leher pemuda pirang itu.

Prompto hanya tertawa dan menegelus rambut Loqi, mungkin merasa kekasihnya tiba-tiba manja setelah mendumel tentang sahabatnya. Hah! Loqi sebenarnya tidak begitu peduli pada Noctis, karena dia sudah jelas menang banyak. Prompto kekasihnya, Noctis cuma sahabat Prompto. Kalau dibandingkan, cinta Prompto pastilah lebih besar padanya.

_Victory for the great Loqi Tummelt! Bye Prince Loser!_

Apalagi saat Loqi melihat tatapan tajam dari iris biru bercampur merah dari semak-semak, yang ia sangat tahu pemiliknya siapa. Tanpa sepengetahuan Prompto, Loqi mengacungkan jari tengah pada sesemakan itu, yang ia yakini membuat orang dibaliknya kebakaran jenggot. Ya, kalo dia punya jenggot.

"Lepaskan aku Gladio! Aku harus menghajar si tengil itu! Jauh-jauh dari Prompto, brengsek!"

Gladio hanya tertawa sambil menahan Noctis yang siap menyerbu dua kekasih di seberang sana, sedang Ignis menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu. Kenapa juga ia mau dibujuk asuhannya, Ignis sangat kesal dengan kelemahannya.

"Oi, kalian berdua sama-sama bocah!"

Gladio berkomentar disela tawanya, pacar Prompto itu boleh juga berani membuat Pangeran Lucis kesal.


	6. Ever at your side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karena Prompto berjanji akan terus berada di sisi Noctis

Ruang singgasana itu masih sama seperti saat terakhir mereka menemukan sang raja mati di singgasananya, tak ada yang ingin mengubahnya. Membiarkan segalanya seperti apa adanya, sebagai bentuk momento pengorbanan raja mereka demi mengembalikan cahaya di dunia.   
  
Prompto duduk di sana, di kaki singgasana, menggenggam erat pistol miliknya. _Quicksilver_ , sesuai dengan arti dari nama miliknya. Airmata mengalir di ujung pelupuk matanya, membuat buram iris biru-violet yang menatap kosong pada ruangan tak berpenghuni itu.  
  
_"You with me?"_  
  
Rasanya baru kemarin pertanyaan itu ditanyakan padanya, dari orang yang paling ia cintai sejagatraya ini. Rasanya baru kemarin orang itu meminta dirinya untuk terus berdiri menghadap dunia, tetap hidup. Namun Prompto Argentum nyatanya terlalu lemah, dunia terlalu berat untuk dipikul tanpa orang yang terus membuatnya tegap di sampingnya. Untuk terus bergantung pada kehidupan meski dirinya terlalu kacau.   
  
Prompto Argentum tidak pernah bisa membayangkan kehidupannya tanpa sang pangeran, sang raja, sahabatnya. 

Noctis Lucis Caelum, cahayanya dalam dunianya yang kacau.   
  
Itulah kenapa ia berakhir di kaki singgasana itu, menempatkan senjatanya pada dahinya, lalu menekan jarinya untuk menarik pelatuk pistolnya.  
  
Dan suara gema letusan tembakan memenuhi ruang singgasana itu, disusul suara tubuh yang tergeletak jatuh tak bernyawa. 

Karena Prompto hanya ingin terus di sisi Noctis, selamanya. Jadi ia akan menyusulnya, sesuai janjinya bertahun-tahun lalu.  
  
_"Ever at your side."_


End file.
